Dear My Future
by synstropezia
Summary: Aku mencintaimu … sekarang, satu, lima, sepuluh, seratus tahun sekalipun takkan berubah! Apa kita bisa berjumpa?


**Dear My Future**

 **Summary : Aku mencintaimu … sekarang, satu, lima, sepuluh, seratus tahun sekalipun takkan berubah! Apa kita bisa berjumpa?**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chara : Natsu. D, Lucy. H**

 **Genre : General**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, alur kosong, dll.**

 **Request by Tsuzumiku Meldy, dengan ide, "dua orang yang terpuruk bertemu dan saling berbagi kebahagiaan."**

* * *

 _ **Untuk diriku 10 tahun mendatang,**_

 _Jika kau membaca surat ini, kuucapkan selamat karena masih bertahan, berhasil melewati asam-pahit kenyataan, berbagai rintangan dan fase kehidupan. Karena kopi pun, membutuhkan panas tertentu supaya menjadi nikmat, seperti halnya kehidupan ini._

 _Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Kau telah menjadi apa dan siapa? Sesuaikah dengan cita-citaku dahulu? Keinginan baruku di umur 17? 18 atau 19? Pengangguran tanpa arti? Bagaimanapun diriku di masa depan, terima kasih sudah menjalaninya, berat bukan? Maka ingatlah aku sepuluh tahun lalu, yang jauh lebih menderita, tersakiti, namun terus berjuang demi sebuah harapan._

* * *

 _Tahukah harapan yang kumaksud? Dia Luce Heartfilia, gadis cantik berparas Asia, lantana kuning yang liar, indah dan menawan di waktu bersamaan. Atau karena sepuluh tahun lamanya berpisah, kau lupa dan justru tertawa membaca surat ini? Bukan masalah, itu manusiawi kok! Jadi, biarkan diriku yang sepuluh tahun lalu mengingatkanmu, ini penting, sangat bahkan._

 _Diriku yang berumur lima belas, menyukainya sebagai gadis baik hati, anggota paduan suara di gereja Katolik, seorang periang dan penyanyi sopran handal. Luce bertugas setiap hari Minggu, di barisan paling depan, melantunkan mazmur sebagai puji-pujian kepada Tuhan. Performa solo-nya memukau pun memikat hati._

 _Kalau Luce masih asing, kau pasti mengingat sepuluh tahun lalu, masa yang kujalani sekarang ini, di mana perang meledak besar-besaran, mengisi lapis kulit Fiore hingga ke akar-akarnya. Kamu ingat? Gereja dihancurkan saat misa pagi berjalan. Banyak korban berjatuhan, beberapa dinyatakan hilang oleh polisi, termasuk Luce, lantana kuning kesayanganku._

* * *

 _Hey, berapa lama perang berlangsung? Apa sepuluh tahun mendatang, pertumpahan darah ini terus berlanjut? Kau ingat bukan, bagaimana rasa takut itu menjalar? Dingin kamp pelatihan dan tembakan senapan? Rekan-rekan yang mati, gelimpang mayat di pelipir jalan? Semua itu menjadi bagian paling kelam, mustahil dirimu maupun aku lupakan._

 _Berikutnya penyesalan terbesar diriku, maaf memaksamu ingat, tapi cerita ini saling berkaitan. Kau mengerti bukan maksudku? Ya, apel merah itu, ini berhubungan dengan masaku sekarang, yang kabur latihan di siang hari, memilih beristirahat dibanding menderita. Keputusan bodoh memang, namun … meski sepuluh tahun berlalu, kuyakin kamu tidak menyesal._

 _Berbataskan pagar kawat, siang yang terik dihibur nyanyian sekawan burung, apel merah bergelinding dari bawah sana, masih segar, kulitnya berkilau ditempa sinar matahari. Begitu setiap hari, pemberian misterius itu datang dan terus datang. Kau pasti ingat bagian ini, tersenyum saat membacanya sambil tertawa kecil. Diriku di masa ini menuliskan sepucuk pesan, mengirim dan menunggu sebuah balasan._

* * *

" _ **Terima kasih. Aku ingin membayarnya, bisa kita bertemu?"**_

* * *

 _Apel merah itu membuat diriku maupun kamu jatuh cinta. Sepuluh, dua puluh bahkan tiga puluh tahun berlalu, kau yakin benar-benar melupakan dia?  
_

* * *

" _ **Tak perlu bertemu, namun ketahuilah, aku gadis yang jatuh cinta padamu. Sebagai gantinya … tuliskan surat untuk dirimu sepuluh tahun mendatang, terus begitu sampai sepuluh tahun kembali terlewati. Kita membuat dan menguburkannya dekat pohon cemara. Jika berjodoh…. Lain waktu pasti berjumpa."**_

* * *

 _ **Untuk diriku 10 tahun mendatang,**_

 _Meskipun terdengar sok tahu, aku yakin masa depanku tidaklah seindah novel, maka … jika kehilangan arah, ketakutan, ingin menyerah, hanya satu suara yang dapat kau ikuti, itu adalah suaramu sendiri. Temukanlah kebahagiaan, walau bagiku di masa lalu dan dirimu sepuluh tahun mendatang, artinya tak berubah secara denotatif maupun konotatif._

 _Gadis apel itu alasannya. Janji yang ingin kutepati dan kupersembahkan, kepada aku di sepuluh tahun mendatang._

 _Walau sekarang kau membenci, melupakannya sebagai bagian dari masa lalu, aku datang mengingatkanmu tentang perasaanku sekarang. Kumohon tetap cintai, tunggulah dia! Ini permintaanku, yang kupikirkan saat berumur 15 tahun, sebuah jawaban untuk pesan tersebut._

 _Kenapa kukatakan padamu? Karena diriku tidak bisa memberitahu orang lain! 15 dan 25 tahun apa bedanya? Aku adalah aku. Kita satu tubuh, sepemikirkan walau berbeda masa pun usia._

 _ **Untuk diriku 10 tahun mendatang,**_

 _Terima kasih atas segalanya. Semoga kau berbahagia, sehingga aku tak perlu mencemaskan masa depan, sehingga aku bisa bertemu dia … gadis apel tercinta, Luce Heartfilia._

* * *

" _ **Betapa mudah perasaan seseorang berubah. Tanpa surat itu, aku sepuluh tahun mendatang mana tahu, masih mencintainya atau tidak."**_

Karena itulah tujuan dari surat ini. Saling mengingatkan akan rasa tersebut, bukan?


End file.
